


Time to Try

by mightbeababygay



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Callum, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Since that night, the two of them had been inseparable - more than before. Callum couldn’t believe how good it would feel, how much he craved it. Sex before was something he shy’d away from. He spent his life avoiding it the best he could.But now, with Ben, he couldn’t believe how good it was. He couldn’t tell which of them was worse. Honestly, he didn’t care to find out. He wasn’t bothered - or ashamed - of it, anymore.It was perfect.Except, he wanted more.Or, the one where Callum tries bottoming for the first time.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Time to Try

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Yjvsyugzj
> 
> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - @mightbeababygay let me know what you think!

Since that night, the two of them had been inseparable - more than before. Callum couldn’t believe how good it would feel, how much he craved it. Sex before was something he shy’d away from. He spent his life avoiding it the best he could. 

But now, with Ben, he couldn’t believe how good it was. He couldn’t tell which of them was worse. Honestly, he didn’t care to find out. He wasn’t bothered - or ashamed - of it, anymore. 

It was perfect. 

Except, he wanted more. 

Callum had been thinking about it. How much Ben loved being on the bottom - how loud he was. And yeah, it was mind-blowingly good. 

But, Callum couldn’t help the inkling of thought about what it would be like to try it. The problem was, he didn’t even know how to bring it up with Ben. Sure, they spoke about sex a lot and gone were Callum’s shy, conservative, feelings about it. But this was different. 

This was him asking to change up their normal routine. A routine which there wasn’t even anything wrong with. It was perfect. 

It was stupid really - how it kept him up at night, mulling it over. How did he ask? What would it feel like? What if he made a big thing about it, asked, and then hated it? It was stressful and he’d always been a worrier. This was no different. He’d even, at one stupid point, in the dead of the night whilst Ben snored away, snuggled into his side, spent hours on the internet. 

He’d read blogs, articles and tips on what to do. How it felt. How to ask. Until, he got frustrated at himself and threw his phone down, trying to put his mind on something else. 

But it was always there - niggling in the back of his mind. 

“Alright, babe.” Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s neck - he’d given up a long time on trying to reach his cheek as he stepped up behind Callum, hand resting on his hip. 

The two of them were going out - some fancy restaurant Ben had found. No matter how much Callum had told him it didn’t matter, that he was fine with going to places around The Square, Ben continued to spoil him. 

A few weeks back, Ben had dragged Callum to some fancy, exclusive club in Central London - a place which was invite only and full of rich snobs. Callum didn’t dare ask how Ben had managed to get them in, didn’t think it was best to know. 

“Hey.” Callum smiled, resting his hand over Ben’s. “How was work?” He asked, turning to face his boyfriend, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

“As fun as spending the day with Keanu the dancing monkey, can be.” Ben rolled his eyes, leaning into Callum’s space for a moment of comfort. 

“Ben.” Callum chastised him. 

“Alright, alright.” He grumbled, raising his hands up in defence as he took a step back. “You ready to get going then?”

“Actually…” Callum started apprehensively, fingers running along the countertop as a sign of his nerves. “I thought maybe - we could stay here?”

Ben frowned up at the older man, perplexed expression on his face. “What, I thought you liked going out?”

“I do!” Callum was quick to reassure Ben, taking hold of his hands. “I do, I love spending time with you. I just thought - I got this really good movie on DVD today, I thought we could stay here and watch it.”

“I- yeah I guess, if that’s what you want to do.” Ben agreed, blinking in confusion at Callum’s change of heart. He seemed excited to Ben about going out earlier on in the day. Sure, there was the usual complaining about it being too expensive, but Ben thought he still wanted to go. 

“It is.” Callum smiled, cupping Ben’s cheeks to press a light kiss to his lips. “Did you want me to go grab something from the chippy? Or we can order in, I’m sure I’ve got a menu round here somewhere?”

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Ben spoke up, watching Callum ruffling through the kitchen drawers. “Has someone said something? Is that why you ain’t wanting to go out? Because if they have, tell me who and I’ll sort them out.”

“What? No, nothing’s happened.” Callum shook his head too quickly. “I’ve got pizza, or Chinese, Indian?”

“Pizza’s fine.” Ben sighed as Callum dodged the question. He grabbed his wrist, turning him around to face Ben. “Talk to me.”

“I told you, I just want to watch a movie. That’s all.” He feigned innocence with a shrug of the shoulders. 

“Don’t lie.” Ben huffed in frustration, hand slamming down on the kitchen counter. “Is it me? Is that why you’re acting weird, not sleeping, not wanting to go out?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Callum took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. “No, it ain’t you.” He promised. “It’s just- you know when we’re in bed?” Callum started, cheeks already flushed red. 

“Yeah?” Ben frowned, not really following the conversation. “Did I do something wrong? I know I can be...demanding, and loud, but if it’s not what you like, or, or you’re uncomfortable, I can-.”

“Alright bruv?” Stuart came rushing up the stairs, interrupting the two of them, the pair of them rolling their eyes. “Just got absolutely covered in milkshake, some crazy woman just threw it at her date and I was walking past at the same time. I ain’t staying long, just changing my shirt.” He continued, completely oblivious to what he was interrupting.

“It’s not that.” Callum whispered to Ben as Stuart rushed off down the corridor to his bedroom, door left open. “It’s not you. You’re- incredible. And, I love it, okay?” He pushed his forehead against Ben’s. “The way you sound, it drives me crazy. It’s not that, never that. You’re perfect. I just want-.”

“I’ll be back later, not sure what time. I’m working til twelve and you know what Ian’s like, I’ll probably have to stay and clean for him as well. Are you-.”

“Bye, Stuart.” Ben snapped, fed up of being interrupted. Callum didn’t even jump to defend his brother like he would usually making Stuart know that yeah, could he kindly fuck off right now. 

Ben looked up at his boyfriend, eyes begging him to continue with his sentence.

“I just want,” Callum started back up, bravely. “Just want, uh, try the other way round?” He winced out the question. “Not all the time, just once so I know what it’s like.”

Ben’s shoulders dropped in relief, letting out a long breath. “Is that it? Jesus, I thought you were putting me on a sex ban!” He snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Of course we can try, babe. You know I ain’t gonna say no to you. Is that what’s been keeping you up at night, wanting to bottom?”

Callum couldn’t blush any harder than he already was. “Yeah- I just, it’s good at the moment, ain’t it? Our sex. I just don’t want you thinking I was bored, or losing interest.”

“I ain’t ever losing interest in you, okay?” Ben promised, leaning up to press a kiss to Callum’s lips, nipping at the bottom one as he pulled away. “Come on, then.” He grabbed Callum’s wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom. 

“What, right now?” 

“Yeah.” Ben shrugged as if it was obvious. “Unless you don’t want to? I can check my diary, if you’d like, pencil you in for another day.” He teased. 

“No,” Callum laughed. “Now’s good.”

Shutting the bedroom behind him, Callum pushed Ben against it. He paused for a second, just looking over Ben. Sometimes, it still took his breath away that Ben was his. That this beautiful man wanted him. 

Clearly bored of waiting, Ben grabbed at Callum’s shirt, pulling him down to connect their lips together. It didn’t take long for it to turn desperate, their teeth knocking together as they grappled with one another’s clothes, pulling and pushing to tear them away. 

Callum dropped to his knees, biting and sucking over the skin of Ben’s tummy from where his t-shirt had risen up as he fumbled with shaky hands to undo his jeans. 

Ben panted heavily, breath already taken away from just their kissing as his head tipped back against the door with a thud. Tangling his hand into his gelled hair, Ben let out a moan as Callum bit over his soft skin. 

Pulling down Ben’s jeans down to his knees, boxers following suit, Callum didn’t waste any time in taking his half-hard length into his mouth. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Ben gasped, back arching forward off of the door. 

Callum hummed in response, hands gripping onto Ben’s hips as he swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. He flattened his tongue, stroking over his length to full hardness.

“Cal,” Ben whined, hands digging into his hair. “Callum, stop.” He told him reluctantly. 

Callum pulled off with a wet pop, looking up at Ben, lips wet and glistening. “You okay?”

“Yeah, wanna do this properly.” Ben told him, pulling Callum back up to his feet. “Bed.” He muttered, stepping out of the rest of his clothes before pulling Callum towards the bed.

Rushing out of the rest of his clothes, Callum followed suit until the two of them were horizontal on the bed, lips reconnected. 

Ben rolled them over so he was on top, hands running over Callum’s body, familiarizing himself with the soft skin, once more. Their tongues stroked against one anothers, hips rocking lightly together.

Callum reached for the bottle of lube that sat on top of the bedside table - they didn’t even bother putting it away anymore. He pressed it blindly into Ben’s hand before tangling his own back into Ben’s hair. 

“You sure you wanna do this, yeah?” Ben pulled back to ask, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Yes.” Callum promised, urgency clear in the tone of his voice. “Want you to fuck me, Ben.”

Ben grinned, his cock twitching in response. “Since you asked so nicely.” He teased. Ben shuffled down Callum’s body, spreading open his thighs to sit between them. “You ever done this before?”

“I’ve not been with anyone else, you know that.” Callum couldn’t help the blush. He knew Ben didn’t care for his lack of inexperience, and he certainly wasn’t that inexperienced any more - thanks to Ben, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get embarrassed over it.

“I know.” Ben spoke, pressing a sweet kiss to Callum’s inner knee. “I meant, have you ever done this to yourself?”

“Oh.” The blush darkened on Callum’s cheeks as he watched Ben lube up his fingers. “I, uh, once. Twice, actually. The first time didn’t count.”

“Tell me.” Ben ordered, warming up the lube in his hand before taking Callum’s length to stroke over it slowly, getting him relaxed. 

“It’s stupid.” Callum grumbled, a soft gasp tumbling from his lips as he rocked his hips up to meet Ben’s hand. 

“It ain’t stupid. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?” He bargained with a cheeky grin. 

Callum let out a soft sigh, thighs dropping open wider for Ben. “Okay. But no laughing.”

“Pinky promise.” Ben agreed. He brushed the tip of his finger down Callum’s perineum to brush against his hole. 

“T-The first time,” Callum started with a gasp. “Was just me being curious, years ago. When I first realised I liked - men. Only the tip of my finger and then I got scared, gave up.”

“Like that?” Ben murmured, pressing the tip of his forefinger, up to the first knuckle, inside of Callum. 

“Yeah.” Callum moaned, head dropping back onto the pillow. “Like that.”

Ben hummed in response, lightly thrusting the tip of his finger in and out of Callum to get him used to it. “Tell me about the second time.”

“That was, uh, a few months ago.” Callum whined as Ben pressed the full length of his finger inside of Callum, twisting and thrusting shallowly. 

“You mean you’ve been getting off without me?” Ben teased, nipping at the skin of his knee. 

“Just wanted to see what it was like, what with how much you e-enjoy it.” 

“Yeah? Where were you?” Ben asked, pulling his finger out to add more lube before pressing it back inside Callum’s tight hole. 

“In the shower.” Callum moaned, pressing his hips down, needing more. 

“How many?”

“T-Two, fuck.” Callum gasped as Ben slowly added a second finger.

“Did you come?” Ben asked, voice thick with want. He couldn’t hide how hot the idea was, Callum in the shower, home alone, as he explored his body, trying to finger himself open for Ben. 

“No.” Whined Callum, back arching up from the bed as Ben began scissoring him open. “C-Couldn’t, wasn’t the right angle, fingers ain’t long enough to reach, fuck.” He moaned louder as Ben brushed against his prostate.

“Should’ve asked me, I’d have been more than happy to help.”

“I know.” Callum laughed which was cut off by a moan of his own. “N-Next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Ben teased, gently pushing a third finger in.

Callum winced slightly at the stretch, making Ben pause his movements to allow him to get used to it. 

“You doing okay?” Ben asked, slowly rocking his fingers forward after a moment had passed. 

“Yeah, yeah ‘m good.” Callum spoke breathlessly, beginning to rock his hips to meet Ben’s thrusts. “Think I’m ready.”

Ben thrusted his fingers in once, twice, three more times to make sure he was properly stretched and ready before slowly pulling them out. 

Callum whined, hole clenching around the empty air. He reached up, tangling his hand in Ben’s hair to direct him down for a kiss. 

Moaning against Callum’s lips, Ben fumbled blindly for the box of condoms, taking one to slide down his length. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, yeah please.” Callum nodded his head, pressing theirs back together. 

Ben lubed up his length, adding more than necessary so he didn’t hurt Callum before lining himself up, the head pressed against Callum’s hole. He tangled his other hand with Callum’s. 

Gently, he pressed the head of his length inside of Callum, groaning as the tight, heat engulfed him. 

“Oh,” Callum gasped, head hitting the pillow once more as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Ben whined, biting down on the flesh of Callum’s shoulder as he continued to push his length inside, as slow and gentle as he could. It wasn’t long before he’d managed to work his entire length inside of Callum, both their breath’s heavy, chests rising and falling in quick succession. 

“Fuck.” Ben moaned against Callum’s neck, hands shaking as he restrained himself from moving, waiting for Callum to tell him when it was okay.

“Yeah,” Callum agreed breathlessly, hands clutching at Ben’s back. 

“How’s it feel?” Ben asked, giving the slightest nudge of his hips. 

“Yeah,” Swallowing thickly, Callum nodded his head, eyes squeezed shut. “‘S good. Full.”

Ben smiled, pressing light kisses along Callum’s scruff-covered jaw. “You tell me when you want me to move, yeah? Whenever you’re ready.”

“Now’s good.” Callum couldn’t help but giggle. He’d been thinking about this for months now, and they were finally here, doing it. 

Smile widening, Ben pressed their lips together, nipping at Callum’s bottom lip as he dragged his cock out before pushing himself slowly back into the taller man with a moan. 

“Oh, fuck.” Callum gasped, hooking his ankle over Ben’s hip.

“Yeah.” Ben moaned in agreement as he set a steady pace, thrusting slowly into Callum. He gripped onto Callum’s thick thigh, pulling his leg up higher until it was settled over his shoulder, allowing him deeper inside of him. 

“Ben,” Callum whined, unable to help himself as he clenched around Ben’s cock. 

“Shit!” Ben moaned loudly, hips snapping hard into Callum as he tightened around him. 

Callum shouted out in pleasure, back arching off the bed. “Like that! Like that, please.” He begged.

Ben groaned in response, snapping his hips hard into Callum before slowly dragging his length out, repeating the process over and over with a grunt. 

“Ah, Ben, please.” Callum moaned, mouth open in pleasure as he reached up, holding onto the headboard. “More, please, need it.”

Ben covered Callum’s hand on the headboard with his own, using it as leverage to thrust harder into the older man, balls slapping against his arse as he let go. 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, Ben!” Callum shouted, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Ben hit his prostate. 

Their grunts and moans filled the air alongside the squeak of the mattress as Ben continued to plough into his boyfriend, sweat rolling down his neck. 

“Ben, benbenben-” Callum choked out, not even able to force a warning out of his mouth before he was coming, body tense and mouth open in a silent scream. 

Moaning Callum’s name in response, as he clenched down around him, Ben continued his thrusts through his orgasm, making it even more intense for the older man. 

His nails dug into Ben’s back as his orgasm went on and on, come covering both their chests. 

It wasn’t long before Ben was following behind, thrusts frantic as he chased his own high. He came with a cry of Callum’s name, buried deep inside of him as he came. 

Gasping, Ben dropped down on top of Callum, the pair breathing heavy as they basked in the aftermath. 

“Fuck.” Callum whispered into the night, brushing over Ben’s sweaty back. 

“Good?” Ben panted, reluctantly pulling his head up to look at Callum. 

“More than good.” Agreed Callum, pressing a gentle kiss to Ben’s lips. “Can we just stay like this for a bit?” He asked, almost shyly. 

“Mhm, we can stay like this forever.” Ben promised, giving Callum a light brush of the lips. 

And so they did, both laying in one another’s arms, the two of them soon drifted off into a blissful sleep, ready for round two when they woke up in the morning.


End file.
